The Ultimate Sanctuary
__NOEDITSECTION__ 'The Ultimate Sanctuary' My dad is driving me to some sort of massive sanctuary for wildlife. When we get there, we see a giant lake with tons of different bird types on it, (we're on a hill looking down upon the lake). Another man comments on how beautiful the scenery is (A large field with a colossal forest at the back of it. Behind us is another massive forest. A path with trees on both sides leads off the hill we're on, and through the field towards the forest). I ask him how scenery can be beautiful (dumb question) and comment on how only individual creatures can be beautiful. He gives a few answers that I can't quite remember. I realize that I may have not brought my backpack which has all my wildlife equipment in it when I went with my dad to this strange place. I run back to the car and am reassured when I see it nestled against the back seat. A man approaches me with a strange, tripod stick. He hands it to me for some reason and says that it's a gift (I don't even know him). He tries to shove it in my dads car, and just leaves it there. He tells me that it has lots of ants all over it, so that I shouldn't leave it on the back seat, but instead put it over my shoulders the whole drive home. He walks away, and I try to figure out a way to throw this thing into the woods when he isn't looking. I'm walking down the forested path that leads from my dads car, to the big hill which over looks the big lake, when I see two, scruffy looking squirrel-like creatures. They approach me, hesitantly, and sniff my hand. One takes a very, very, light bite at my hand. They soon become nice, and I proceed to pet them. The strange man from before (let's name him Patton), tells me that he raised these squirrel creatures, then left them for 9 years. Once those 9 years were over, he'd planned to leave them for another 9, but I had interacted with them within 4 years of him last seeing them, messing up the process. I soon realize how intelligent these creatures are, reaching human intelligence, they can even talk!. Over the course of these few minutes, they have literally became a boy and a girl HUMAN (I pay no attention to this fact as in the way of dreams, everything is constantly changing). I am told by Patton that I need to leave them or they won't be able to survive in the wild on their own (strange as they are now tiny humans/kids). I leave and go inside a observatory thing, which very quickly becomes my house. I watch out a window, solemnly, as purple flashes permeate the sky and air (a thunder storm is happening). My sister behind me comments on how the two creatures probably won't survive long, because in this sanctuary, there are tons, and tons of coyotes, wolves, foxes, and every other beast imaginable. I go into a room in the house, and find the two half-human creatures there. They are happy to see me, as they now know me. It soon becomes day once more (since I went into the house it's been dark), and I decide that I should try to let the two half humans go. I sneak past my sister who is leaving to go back to her house, and outside. I search through a bag I had supposedly put the two human creature things in, but cannot find them. I suddenly feel very vulnerable and scared. I run from the edge of the woods, leaving the bag with the creatures behind. I make it inside, slam the door, and fumble with the lock in the garage to lock it. I rested, then, and thought about all I could've done. The dream soon ends. Dreamer: MemoryAngel Date dreamed: March 26, 2018 Category:Dreams Category:Strange Dreams Category:Long Dreams Category:MemoryAngel's Dreams